


Summer Days at Raijin

by Glenraven



Series: Raijin Days one-shots [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chasing, Confused boys, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Izaya trying to be a good brother, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, Orihara siblings, Parasols, Pre-Slash, Raijin Days, School Life, Summer, Taunting, and Shizuo's dirty mouth, awkward fluff, rated T for Izaya's dirty mind, rooftop talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenraven/pseuds/Glenraven
Summary: Set a few weeks after "Rainy Days at Raijin"Izaya firmly believed that it was possible to get away with almost anything if only you pulled it off with enough confidence. So the stares and whispers concerning his new accessory were immediate when he entered the schoolyard on another morning of blistering summer heat, but he simply lifted his chin and summoned his usual smirk as he strutted towards the school building.Or: In which Shizuo has an unfortunate accident with strawberry milk, Izaya is confused by hormones, and they at some point share a parasol.





	Summer Days at Raijin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeBs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBs/gifts).



> Hey guys :) I started writing this right after posting Rainy Days (somebody wanted more and I was about to say 'sorry, no' when Izaya pranced into my head carrying a certain accessory). The first story got a bigger reaction than I anticipated and the Raijin era is something I've been wanting to explore anyway, so I wrote a few more oneshots. I have three more stories drafted, but they still need some work before I'm ready to share them.  
> I apologize for Shinra here. He gets some more in-depth characterization in the story I want to post next.  
> Anyway, enough rambling! I hope you enjoy, and happy new year :) 
> 
> This is dedicated to **JJ** because it would not exist otherwise.

Orihara Izaya was not a fan of hot summer days. The sun burned his delicate skin and blinded his eyes, which were used to long hours by the gleam of a monitor in his dark room until the early hours of the morning. To protect his skin and eyes from the sun (if the sweating could be reduced too, that’d be a bonus), he was willing to do things most guys his age would rather die than even consider. However, Izaya firmly believed that it was possible to get away with almost anything if only you pulled it off with enough confidence. So the stares and whispers concerning his new accessory were immediate when he entered the schoolyard on another morning of blistering summer heat, but he simply lifted his chin and summoned his usual smirk as he strutted towards the school building. He instantly perked up when he saw Shizu-chan and Dotachin slouch against the wall in the shade. Shizu-chan had been smoking, but the cigarette now dangled from his fingers, forgotten and burning to a stick of ash as he gawked at Izaya.

“What the fuck are you carrying, Izaya-kun?”  
Ah, the incredulity on Shizu-chan’s face was precious.  
“It’s called a parasol, protozoan.” He twirled the lacy black sun-shield for maximum effect, refusing to feel anything like embarrassment. Bringing it to school had been a perfectly rational decision.  
“A para-what?”  
Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes while he shut the object in question. “It protects people with delicate skin like mine against the glare of the sun.”  
Shizuo snorted. “What’s wrong with the sun?”  
Izaya’s eyes narrowed. Now that the other mentioned it, he noticed that the beast’s skin was bronzed, a golden tone to match his hair and eyes. Izaya took it as a personal affront. His own skin only reddened like the lobsters they sometimes served at Russia Sushi.

“The sun is evil,” he quipped. “It makes you get cancer if you don’t protect yourself.”  
Shizuo snorted again. “Bullshit.”  
“It’s actually kind of true,” Dotachin chipped in.  
“See? Dotachin knows.” Izaya beamed at him, making Kadota glance away and rub at the back of his neck.  
“The sun is healthy,” Shizuo argued. “If you were out in the sun more, you’d get enough vitamins and you wouldn’t be this fucking pale to begin with.”  
“I like my pallor,” Izaya purred. The bell rang to cement his statement and he passed the others, striding into the school as if he owned it.

 

A few hours later the three boys plus Shinra were spending lunch on the school roof. Izaya was sure his parasol looked more appealing to his friends by the minute. He was the only one with a modicum of shade while the others suffered in the heat, the sun beating down on their heads. Shinra was prattling to Dotachin about Celty and dissection, mixing the two topics in a way that probably seemed normal to him but was actually rather creepy. Shizuo noisily slurped his strawberry milk while glowering at Izaya. It was a somewhat disturbing picture but Izaya just couldn’t wipe the smirk off his lips as he watched Shizuo from under half-lidded eyes.  
“What?” Shizuo barked, clutching his milk pack hard enough for it to burst. Shinra squealed, scrambling back from Shizuo. Pink milk splattered Shizuo’s white school button-up and stuck in Shinra’s messy hair. Kadota was laughing harder than Izaya had ever seen him do, doubled over as he gasped for air.

Izaya was too busy watching Shizuo to laugh, but he was sure his amusement was plainly visible to the monster by the way they held each other’s gazes. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shinra wipe at his glasses. Izaya tutted. “Shame on you, Shizu-chan, blowing your milk-load all over your friend’s face and hair. Didn’t they teach you better manners in sex-ed? Or is the class different for beasts?”  
Shizuo launched himself at Izaya with a primal growl but Izaya was ready, rising to his feet in a fluid motion and taking his parasol with him as he dodged Shizuo’s uncoordinated attack.  
“Are you at least nimble in the bedroom Shizu-chan? Or do you have such bad aim and technique in all aspects of your beastly life?”  
“Shut up you fucking flea!” Shizuo roared, cheeks as pink as the milk staining his shirt.  
“Make me,” Izaya crooned, backing away toward the stairs. Teasing Shizu-chan was the best.  
The glint in Shizuo’s eyes and the snarl of his mouth set Izaya’s heart racing in his chest, anticipation tensing his muscles.  
“This can’t end well,” he heard Dotachin mutter even as none of his friends could take their eyes off him.

Shizuo leapt toward him, throwing an abandoned coffee can at his head. Izaya deflected it with his parasol and turned, quickly folding his shield before racing down the stairs. He jumped half the flight and winced as he landed on his left foot. It had been a few weeks since that odd rainy day that ended with Shizuo carrying him home on his back due to a fractured wrist and sprained ankle, but the effects still lingered. His mind too kept returning to the feel of Shizu-chan’s hard muscles beneath his thighs and the monster’s strong shoulders as he was carried piggy-back through Ikebukuro’s puddles.

Izaya snapped out of it. He needed to focus on weaving his way through the students already returning to their classrooms for afternoon lessons. Judging from the indignant and fearful cries erupting behind him, the beast didn’t bother with such niceties.  
“Izaya-kuuun!”  
Izaya’s pulse jumped, Shizu-chan sounded much closer than he’d anticipated. The school doors were now in view. Izaya sped up, launching himself through them and out into the yard. He turned left and rounded the building, running towards the sports field. There were a few trees providing shade and Izaya climbed the first one he saw, nails clawing at the bark as he propelled himself upwards through the branches, hiding among the foliage.

“I-za-ya-kun, did you ever think about why prey never wears bright colors?”  
Izaya looked down his body. His shirt was a bright red and he cursed under his breath.  
“You may be a tree-climbing insect, Izaya-kun, but you know what they say. Shake the tree and the bugs come tumbling down.”  
Izaya was sure that there was no proverb of this sort in the Japanese language. Ah what the hell, he’d been spotted anyway. Time for some preemptive measures.  
“Shizu-chan, do you know what kinds of animals _do_ wear bright colors?” he asked, letting smugness coat his voice.

Shizuo growled and leaves rustled as the monster tentatively pushed at the tree. Izaya shifted his hold on his parasol, clutching at a branch with his free hand. “Ne, Shizu-chan?”  
“Don’t know don’t care!” the blond shouted, making his location known to Izaya. Izaya shifted in the tree until he could make out the white of Shizuo’s shirt below.  
“Predatory and poisonous ones,” he hissed and launched himself, descending through the tree in a scattering of leaves and small twigs. He only had a split second to appreciate Shizuo’s shock-widened eyes before he hit the beast’s chest and shoulders, clutching on so they both went down and he ended up straddling Shizu-chan’s chest. He lost no time and pressed the length of his parasol across Shizuo’s throat while digging his knees into the monster’s biceps for good measure. Both of them were breathing hard, Shizuo’s neck muscles straining under the weight of the parasol. Izaya was not holding back and actually managed to partly cut off Shizuo’s air supply. They were drenched in sweat and Izaya belatedly realized that he now had strawberry milk smeared all over the crotch of his black pants.  
Up close, Shizuo’s eyes were the color of coffee, dark just the way Izaya liked it.  
Except of course he did not like beasts such as Shizu-chan. There was something hiding in those depths though and Izaya shifted, wondering why the beast hadn’t thrown him off yet.

“What are you gonna do now flea?” Shizuo rasped. “Strangle me with a girl umbrella? Really?”  
“It’s a parasol,” Izaya hissed. “It’s not just for girls!” The latter part was kind of a lie - he’d purchased the parasol for Mairu, who had whined at him about it until he’d given in. Naturally, the silly girl had never actually used the thing afterwards. Such was the joy of having little sisters.  
Shizuo bucked up against Izaya, flinging him off into the grass. Before Izaya could use the parasol to defend himself - beating it against Shizu-chan’s kneecaps seemed like a effective strategy - the beast ripped it from his hands. Izaya’s heart sank a bit at the thought of Shizuo breaking the only source of shade he’d have on his way home, but once more, the protozoan managed to surprise him. 

Shizuo opened the parasol and gave it an experimental twirl. Then he braced the stick of it comfortably against his shoulder and turned around. “I’ll be confiscating this,” he said and walked back towards the school building, leaving Izaya panting in the grass.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Izaya exclaimed after a few seconds of shock. He raced after Shizuo, who held the parasol high above his head and out of Izaya’s shorter reach.

Dirty methods would obviously be needed.  
“Ne, Shizu-chan,” Izaya asked coyly. “Do you remember the day you gave me your bento?”  
“What about it?” the beast was understandably skeptical.  
“You gave me a ride on your back,” Izaya went on.  
“So?” There was a furrow between Shizu-chan’s brows.  
“Shizu-chan,” Izaya murmured, leaning forward into the other’s space and grabbing his wrists, both their hands now high above their heads. “I’d like another ride.” His voice was carefully calibrated to bridge the gap between innocent and suggestive. He shifted his knee, bringing their hips dangerously close together.

Shizuo blinked, then slowly blushed a lovely shade of red. The protozoan’s brain seemed to have overheated because he just stood there, unmoving. Izaya had expected to be dodging a fist or two by now. Curious. And interesting. Maybe he could take this further?  
“How about it, Shizu-chan?” Izaya crept yet closer, carefully watching the beast’s face through half-lidded eyes. He noted the bob of his adam’s apple, the darkening shade of those eyes, the brows knitted in confusion. A halo of golden, sun-lit hair. Izaya bit his lip. The motion drew Shizuo’s eyes to them and Izaya felt an electrical current shoot through his body. The beast took a ragged breath and Izaya held back a shiver, his whole body tuned in to the other’s reactions. His stomach muscles tightened. He felt slightly dizzy.  
Izaya moved yet closer, drawn by a force he couldn’t explain. His thigh accidentally brushed against Shizuo’s and the other gasped and blinked, the spell broken. Anger flooded the beast’s eyes - what emotion had they held before if not that? - and Izaya quickly wrested his parasol from Shizuo’s slightly lowered hands.  
“The fuck has gotten into you today, flea?”  
The fuck indeed.

It must be that terrible heat. And hormones. Lots of hormones. Izaya had never felt them much before and thought his biology teacher was exaggerating, but maybe his were just late and now came all at once.  
...what was Shizu-chan saying?  
“It’s all your fault, monster.” It seemed like a safe enough answer. He sidestepped the golden beast and ran back into the school building, mentally preparing an excuse for his tardiness. Before going to his classroom though, he was forced to make a stop in the bathroom. He wiped at the strawberry milk stains with a wet papertowel. It helped with the stains, but only made another issue worse. “Seriously?” he hissed. He had no time for this. Not to mention how weird it was. The fact remained though - his hormonal problem refused to go away on its own.

 

Izaya was stewing all afternoon. This was humiliating. Why couldn’t he get these… reactions in a normal way? As an effect of being around somebody he actually liked. Somebody human.  
He must be malfunctioning. It would go away after the next thunderstorm, when the heat broke and the world was washed clear by the rain. He’d be all fixed.

At the end of the school day, Izaya ducked out as soon as possible. He needed to pick up Kururi and Mairu from elementary school and run a few errands. He had just opened his parasol and stepped out into the still blinding sunlight, a sheen of sweat already forming on his face, when he heard his name being hollered behind him.  
“Oy! Wait up, flea.”  
Like hell. Izaya quickened his pace, refusing to turn around. Just thinking about his actions during lunch made him want to crawl into a hole and hide out for a few weeks.  
“I said wait up!” a voice rumbled directly behind him before a hand came down on his shoulder, turning him around.  
Izaya angled his parasol to hide his face.  
It was pointless. Shizu-chan simply ducked below the rim and they ended up standing even closer together than they otherwise would have. Izaya was hyper-aware of the beast’s body heat and faint scent of smoke and musk. Despite the proximity, he avoided Shizuo’s eyes. He focused on the pink milk stain on the beast’s shirt instead.

Shizuo shoved his hands into his pockets but didn’t say anything. Izaya had no idea what was going on. That damn unpredictable protozoan! After a minute or so, Izaya couldn’t stand it anymore. “What?” he hissed, glaring at the beast.  
Shizuo looked about as confused as he felt, but made no motion to back off.  
“Let me share your stupid umbrella.” It was a question phrased like an order. That alone made Izaya want to refuse.  
“Excuse me?!”  
“It’s hot,” Shizuo growled. “Let me walk in the shade for a bit, yeah? You owe me.” He didn’t specify for what - his behavior over lunch or that time Shizuo had carried him home.  
“Fine,” Izaya relented, eager for an excuse to move and figuring it would be easier than a drawn-out argument. He had no time for one of their chases right now and he was already sweaty enough without all the running.  
“I’m not going straight home though. I have to pick up my sisters and run some errands.”  
“That’s okay.”

Izaya held the parasol higher and started walking, Shizuo following along beside him. The tall protozoan had to hunch a bit, and even so he kept hitting his head against the metal poles of the parasol with every other step. It would probably be easier to let Shizuo hold the parasol, but Izaya clutched it as if it was his last shred of control over the situation.  
The beast was too close. The lace of the parasol threw a strangely patterned shadow on his face. He looked as uncomfortable as Izaya felt, so why was he insisting on this odd charade?  
“What is it, Shizu-chan?”  
“Huh?”  
“Spit it out already,” Izaya sighed. “You have something to say or else you wouldn’t be bothering me like this.”  
“I’m just trying to figure something out,” Shizuo said. A light blush had crept over his face again.  
“Figure something out, huh? Sorry to break it to you but with that brain of yours, it might take years.” Izaya smirked when he could hear Shizuo grind his teeth.

“Why do you have to be like this?” The monster sounded exasperated.  
“Like what?”  
Shizuo scoffed. “As if you don’t know.”  
“Handsome? Smart? Charming?” Izaya knew he was really pushing it and his muscles tensed, ready to run.  
“Try manipulative, mean, and fucking annoying.”  
“Ah, you flatter me so.” Izaya smirked. The beast had not disputed the part about him being handsome. “It’s hard work to be like me, you know, Shizu-chan.”  
“You might want to put all that effort into something better then.”

Izaya stopped when they reached the front gate of his sisters’ school.  
“Do you really want to keep following me the whole time, Shizu-chan? We don’t even live that close together. Even without my splendid parasol, you’d be long home by now.”  
Shizuo fidgeted. “Okay then, I’ll leave you alone. Can I come over later tonight though?”  
Izaya gaped. “You want to come over? Whatever for?”  
Shizuo’s face reddened and he clenched his fists. “Yes or no?”  
“No, obviously.” Izaya didn’t let it on, but he was shaken. What the hell was going on with this brute? Since when were they the kind of acquaintances that dropped by each other's houses? They weren’t even really on speaking terms. All they had in common was one weirdo friend, one normal friend, and the prison they spent their days in.  
“Whatever,” Shizuo said and turned on his heel, stalking down the street with a stiff spine and hunched shoulders. If Izaya didn’t know it was impossible, he’d guess the guy was hurt.

Five minutes later, he had no more time for idle thoughts - the twins demanded all of his attention.  
“Ne, Iza-nii, I know you said not to hit other people but she was being so mean to Kuru-nee and pulling her hair! I had to!”  
“Hurt,” Kururi said in her usual subdued way.  
“Mairu,” Izaya sighed, trying to win time. He wholeheartedly agreed with Mairu’s reasoning but he knew that as the closest thing she had to a parent, he needed to come up with some argument against attacking her school mates. Anger rose hot and swift, but he fought it down. The ones who deserved it were, once more, not here.  
“Violence is not a solution,” he finally said. It sounded lame to his own ears. “You should make her stop with words. Or you could tell the teacher.”  
“I don’t tattle!” Mairu exclaimed as if her honor had been questioned.  
Izaya hid a grin. “Just… tell her that if she touches Kururi again, you’ll tell everyone that she likes to eat her own boogers.”  
Mairu giggled, her disheveled braids bouncing. “Eww, Iza-nii! That’s not even true.”  
Izaya gave her a devious smile. “Believe me, no one will care once the rumor spreads.”  
Part of him knew that this wasn’t very sound or grown-up advice, but could he really be blamed for wanting to give his sisters an edge in the pecking order?

On the way home, they stopped by the store to stock up on food. Izaya let the twins run wild while he calculated their budget and picked ingredients. The first time his parents left, after a few months of convenience store food, both him and the twins had had enough of the pre-packaged (and ultimately boring) stuff, and Izaya had taught himself to cook. He had about two years of practice under his belt now and considered himself pretty decent at it.  
“Iza-nii, can we have chocolate?”  
“Nope,” Izaya said while he carefully put a pack of eggs into the basket. “We still have chocolate at home, Mairu.”  
“But Iza-nii!”  
“No. Come help me pick out a salad.”  
Grumbling, she did, Kururi silently assisting.  
Izaya finished quickly afterwards. He paid with the credit card their parents had left them, and carried the bags in one arm while holding Kururi’s hand with the other.

Once home, he made a simple rice and vegetable dish for dinner, then helped the twins with their homework while scribbling on his own. Time passed quickly. The girls watched anime while Izaya prepared their bentos. Then he went upstairs to his room to read a bit and have a quiet moment to himself. He threw himself down on his bed with a sigh. It had been a _long_ and confusing day, and the heat was still stifling. Izaya’s T-shirt stuck to his back. At least he’d changed out of his stained jeans and into an old pair of shorts. He thought about continuing to read an article he started last night on his computer, but turning that thing on would make the room even hotter. He picked up a short story anthology instead, opening it at a random point and flipping to the beginning of the next story he could find. He grew absorbed quickly and was startled when he heard the doorbell, followed by excited steps and giggles downstairs.  
Izaya threw down the book and launched himself off the bed.  
“Kururi! Mairu!” he yelled. “What did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?”

“Who are you?” he heard Mairu’s excited chatter as he ran down the stairs. “Are you a friend of Iza-nii? Why is your hair this weird color?”  
Izaya’s stomach dropped in horror and anticipation. When the door came into view, he steeled himself. Sure enough, it was the beast. He’d changed out of his stained school uniform into casual clothes and was looking unsure how to deal with Mairu. She had that effect on people. The twins had still been at school when Shizuo dropped him off last time. Izaya was tempted to let Shizuo fumble through the situation but decided to take control instead.  
“Shizu-chan. What brings you here?” he plastered on the most pleasant but fake smile in his arsenal.  
“Um.” The monster scraped at the doorstep with the toe of his sneaker. “I just wanna talk to you. Can I come in?”  
“Yes Iza-nii, let him come in! We never have visitors!” Mairu’s eyes were sparkling with excitement and Izaya grinned when he saw Shizuo’s flight instinct kick in.  
“Sure Shizu-chan, come on in. Kururi, Mairu, it’s bed time for you though.”  
“But Iza-nii!!” Mairu whined.  
“No buts, off you go. Brush your teeth!” Izaya sighed when after another minute of whining, the twins trudged upstairs to their room. Couldn’t this day be over already?!  
“Come in, Shizu chan. I need to lock up.”  
Shizuo stepped in and looked around while Izaya locked the door. Should he offer the monster a drink? He decided against it. It’s not like he invited Shizu-chan - he’d explicitly told the protozoan not to come.  
“So you really do look after them,” Shizuo said.  
“Yes. So?” Izaya’s voice went cold without his doing. It always did on this topic.  
Shizuo shrugged. “Nothing. You seem pretty good at it. It’s kind of unexpected.”  
“If you say so.”  
There was noise upstairs and Izaya knew that Shizuo would have no chance to say his piece before the twins were in bed, which meant that the fastest way to get rid of Shizu-chan was to tuck the twins in, get back to him, and throw him out at the first opportunity.  
“I need to get these two to bed,” he said. “Why don’t you wait down here? I shouldn’t be long.”  
There was no way he’d leave Shizu-chan alone in his room or let the brute watch him play big brother. Without waiting for an answer, Izaya skipped up the stairs and helped the twins get ready.

About a quarter of an hour later he came back down, smoothing over his hair from where Kururi had tugged at it. It was her way of showing affection. “So, Shizu-chan. What was so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”  
Shizuo was looking uncomfortable as he stood in the fancily furnished Orihara living room. From what Izaya gathered, Shizuo’s family was not particularly rich.  
“Come on,” Izaya said after a moment. He led the way upstairs to his room, closed the door behind them and opened the window. He stepped out on the windowsill and grabbed the edge of the roof, pulling himself up easily. The beast followed. The temperature had gone down somewhat and there was a light breeze. Sitting on the warm shingles under the faint glow of the street lights was actually kind of nice.  
“Ready to talk?” Izaya just wanted to get this over with. He didn’t want to think about why he was humoring the beast in the first place.

Shizuo leaned back on the shingles, hands behind his head, looking at the night sky. The moon had risen but the city lights were too bright to see the stars. “You said a bunch of really weird stuff at school today, Izaya-kun.”  
“Did I?” Izaya decided that denial was the best tactic.  
“Yeah. You always like to taunt me but not… like that. You know, making references to sex and stuff.” The last part was mumbled, barely understandable.  
It was true. Izaya’s insults were usually aimed at the beast’s intelligence or pride.  
“Well, it’s your own fault of course,” Izaya said, making it sound offhand, as if there was nothing to it. His mouth was dry and he sat on his hands to hide any possible tremors. Sitting next to Shizuo when the beast wasn’t glowering at him or threatening his life was unsettling.

Shizuo snorted. “How are your dirty thoughts my fault?”  
“Dirty thoughts? What are you talking about, Shizu-chan?” Izaya made his eyes go innocent and round while wearing a knowing smirk. “Are you sure it isn’t your beastly mind that is dirty, reading a meaning into my words that I didn’t intend?”  
Shizuo’s sat up. His cheeks were blazing, embarrassment mixing with anger. It was intoxicating. “You basically propositioned me, stupid flea!”  
“Propositioned?” Izaya laughed. “What am I, a harlot from some historical romance novel?”  
“You’re the one with the parasol, so why don’t you tell me?” Shizuo leaned closer, anger apparently winning out over mortification. “What do you want from me, Izaya-kun?”

“To provoke you,” Izaya said and felt it to be the truth. “You’re a monster, Shizu-chan, although everybody else closes their eyes and covers their ears and pretends otherwise. I want to unleash you so they can see.”  
“Unleash me,” Shizuo repeated. He was still pissed and tense but Izaya felt as if there was something else too, something he was missing, something he couldn’t categorize properly. It was in the way Shizuo was looking at him, in the fluttering response of his own stomach.

“Are you sure you could handle that, flea?” A predatory gleam entered the monster’s eyes. They were dark, the lack of light obscuring the golden tones in the brown irises and widening his pupils. Izaya swallowed but refused to back down.  
“Sure. After all, Shizu-chan is much too stupid to actually catch or seriously hurt me.”  
The beast’s hand shot out, clutching at Izaya’s shirt and pulling him forward. Izaya had to move off his own hands and brace them against the roof for balance. His heart leapt and he felt his pulse all the way to his fingertips. Shizu-chan was so close now. Why wasn’t the beast punching him yet? And where did he put his knife? Probably still in his stained pants.

Izaya’s body repeated its behavior from lunch hour. It became hyper-aware of Shizuo and the space between them. Izaya’s throat went tight in a mixture of fear and anticipation, he felt heat in his stomach and electricity in his veins. His hands trembled on the shingles. What was happening? The beast’s lashes dipped and Izaya flared hotter at the sight, his breath much too fast for someone just sitting on a roof. He felt dazed, his thoughts nearly at a standstill. Shizuo pulled him yet closer so that Izaya could feel the other’s breath on his cheek, smelling faintly of smoke. Their noses were almost touching.  
Without warning, Shizuo pushed him away and jumped to his feet. He hurried to the edge of the roof. “See you tomorrow, Izaya-kun,” he mumbled and jumped, not bothering to make his way down through the house. Izaya watched him run through the alley between his own house and the next until he turned the corner onto the main street.  
He flopped down on his back. His entire brain was in disorder and his body was no better off. His heart was hammering but mostly, it was another body part begging for his attention.  
“Damn you, monster,” he murmured as he stiffly walked to the edge of the roof and maneuvered himself back into this bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Err... yeah... the space between them grew a bit more charged at times than I had anticipated? ^^''  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Also, I had an idea. Since this is a series of loosely connected stories, I thought it might be fun to take prompts/requests from readers. So, if there's a Raijin-era situation you'd like to read a fic about, this is your chance! I'm not making any promises to write something for every prompt, but I will definitely keep them in mind! Note: I want to keep this series T-rated.


End file.
